Love That Sometimes Lasts
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: Thalia's cousin and Luke's best friend is Percy Jackson. Its a weird story but please read. Annabeth Chase is about to be the new girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Rated T Mention of sex and there will be cussing. R&R. Annabeth/Percy, Thalia/Luke . Third genre -Friendship


**New story.**

**Annabeth's POV the whole story.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

Love is the most wanted thing in the world.

Everybody wants it.

Some need it.

When me and my first love met,I thought we were going to be together forever.

I mean sure we stayed together forever but we broke up then got back together.

We met at a all started when my best friend Thalia wouldn't take no for an answer because I didn't want to go to the concert.

"No Thalia"I pleaded"I don't want to go".

"Well,Annabeth,I don't take no for an answer and you know that."Said Thalia with a cocky smile on her face.

But its true she doesn't take no for an answer.

It was going to take a lot for me to give if you want me to go to a concert.

But eventually I caved,and ended up going to the concert.

Thalia made me wear a street walker outfit.

I wanted to wear just some shorts and a shirt,but no I had to wear that.

I was going to change when there was a hour before the concert.

And I did change into shorts and a shirt.

Of course Thalia threatened to kill me but I made it to the concert with out getting killed.

We met Thalia's boyfriend Luke there.

Apperently he is best friends with the lead singer in the band,so we got front row seats.

Before we sat down Luke took us back stage to meet them.

"Ok Thalia,Annabeth"Luke said"This is Percy Jackson my best friend."

I have to admit he was a bit seriously who would wanna date me anyway?

He came up to me first and held out his hand"Hi,I'm Percy Jackson."

I took his hand"Annabeth Chase."

"Watch yourself Jackson"Said Thalia"thats my best friend,if you hurt her you will seriously regret it."She finished with an ice cold glare.

He let go of my hand,got behind me,put his hands on my shoulders and said"I wouldn't in a million years Thalia."

I blushed and asked"Do I really have to stay?"

She walked to the door which was the only exit and said"You aren't going anywhere,you said you'd stay!"

"No you wouldn't take no for an answer and made me wear some street walkers outfit"I said angry.

"And you said you liked it."She complained.

"And you still don't get sarcasam"I said.

"Ya I just now figured that out."Said Luke.

I swear smoke came out of Thalia's ears when he said that.

He moved behind me and said frantically"On second thought I didn't think that at all."

"Thalia,I'm leaving I'm sorry,you knew I didn't want to come in the first place"I said.

Luke had moved from behind me and was standing next to some of the other band members.

Percy came up behind me and said"Please stay, we're on tour and all of the other concerts are sold out and Thalia and me are cousins."

Percy had a point their concerts were sold out and Thalia had mentioned something about him being her cousin."

All this was going through my head I got a slight head ache.

My hands went straight to my head.

My head was throbbing but I nodded my head and said"Uh ya,uh huh,ok I'll uh I'll stay."

Everybody said"Yes"and we continued exchanging names.

"Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo I play lead guitar"Said an emo looking guy.

"Annabeth,but you knew that"I said sounding embarrassed.

Then a buff looking guy came up and said"Charles Beckendorf,but I prefer Beckendorf."

I said"Hi,I think I know you from somewhere."

I looked him straight in the eyes and realized where I knew him from.

I grabbed his shoulders and said"Where is Silena?"

"She's in my dressing room,good to have you back bethie"I smiled at the old nick name he gave me back in high school.

"You too beck"I said.

There were a few other names that I didn't catch because me and Percy were staring at each other.

Finally Nico said"Lets go to the stage door because you're all coming on with us!"

There was lots of cheering and they headed out the door.

That was everybody except Percy.

"Are you ok?"He asked.

"No I'm not actually."I admited.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Ya,I think I might go home actually."I said rubbing my temples.

"No, you are going to stay here and you're gonna come on stage with me."He said smiling.

"Well if that's gonna happen"I said"I'm gonna take some meds first."

Percy smiled"Anything you want,Annabeth."

I had been so nice to me in a long time.

Ever since my ex-boyfriend Ethan Nakamura cheated on me I haven't been the same.

"Thanks,Percy."I said and flashed him a smile.

He winked at me and made me blush like hell.

He took my hand and lead me to his dressing room.

He started rummaging through his stuff.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"I'm looking for my Ibuprofen,you need some"He said not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Thanks"I said.

He found it and handed me the Ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

"I'll be right back"I said walking into his personal restroom.

"Take your time the concert doesn't start until 6:00 and its 5:30 right now."He told me.

"Thanks for telling me,Percy."I said before going into the restroom.

Before I took the Ibuprofen I splashed some cold water on my face.

The water made my head feel a bit better but not so much.

I dried my face off and took the Ibuprofen.

I instantly felt some relief in my head.

When I came out Percy was sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"I'm back and ready to go on stage"I said.

Percy looked over at me and smiled.

He stood up and took my hand.

"Come on"He said"we have to get to the stage door."

I let him lead me through all the winding twisting hallways.

There were lots of people back here.

"You chose a good outfit to wear,you look good."He said and blushed realizing what he had said.

I blushed and said"Thanks,Thalia had me wearing some street walkers outfit."

"Why would she make you wear that,nobody should see you with barely any clothes on unless you want them to."He said winking at me.

"Ya well,she doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer,so its kinda hard to decide what I wanna wear."I replied.

"Well,I'll tell you what,Annabeth,"Said Percy"you can wear anything you want when you're with me."

He had been so nice to me for the past hour,and he just met me.

"My ex-boyfriend Ethan Nakamura,cheated on me."I said.

Percy stopped as soon as I finished my sentence"Did you say _Ethan Nakamura_?"

"Ya,why?"

"Uh,no reason I'll tell you later we're at the stage door."He said breaking eye contact.

I mumbled"Ok"while Percy lead me through one more door.

"Mr.D,I need two wireless mics."Percy said to a guy sitting back with his feet propped up.

He looked up and said"Well if it isn't Peter Johnson."

I laughed and said"I'm guessing he doesn't like you?"

Percy chuckled and said"I annoy the hell out of him every concert."

"Watch yourself Jackson"Said Mr.D"I can take you out of here in no time."

"And then"Percy said"my dad will fire you."

Mr.D paled,I don't know why.I'm guessing Percy's dad is really known in the business.

Ok I heard his dad is like the CEO.I heard fired over ten people in one day.

So I have to admit I'm a bit scared of his dad,But I think I'll keel of over and die when I go on stage.

So wish me luck.

**So what do you think?**

**Review and Thank you.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
